Mew Mew Power meets the S Team
by 21394
Summary: A Crossover Story on both Mew Mew Power and Sonic put together.
1. Plot

Sonic and his friends are now dead after a terrible accident that acurred afew years ago and their souls were scattered around the globe. And given to children and teenagers of different ages who were as somewhat the reancarnation of them. The person given the soul of Sonic was a boy named Brandon Hanson, the Cousin of Zoey Hanson herself. 


	2. A Mew Beginning

Episode One: A Mew Beginning

It had been months since Dren, Tarb, and sardon took the Mew Aqua back to their world. It was now back in peace. But who would've thought that an ancient evil would feed off some of it.

Dren was looking around his city. He missed Zoey hanson. he owed her big time for reviving him. He looks at where the Mew Aqua was placed and saw something wierd near it. he gets Sardon and the two approach.

Suddenly a purple smoke appears from behind them and a Crystal Hedgehog with seven Emeralds circling.

"Hey, what's going on," Dren asked Sardon.

"I dunno, some parasite must've been feeding off the Mew Aqua," Sardon replied

The Crystal Hedgehog chuckles softly as he raises his hands up and the emeralds around him begin to glow. "Its been awhile sense I've seen this world again.""

"Wh... who are you? Youa re not welcome here," Dren yelled as Sardon turns on the alarms, warning the Cyniclons that an intruder is on the planet.

"Hmmhp!! CHAOS CONTROL!!" He shouts out and then he has 20 copies of himself sworround them.

Tarb appears and asked. "Whats going on? Huh??" Tarb them turns his head and then sees the Mephiles clones.

Mephiles then spoke softly. "I have a proposition... to destroy Earth..."

"No way, I may miss my dear kitty Zoey, but I will not destory Earth, not after we made peace," Dren said

"I wasn't asking... I was demanding!!" He then uses the Chaos Emeralds again and uses them over with their power

Soon, the three Cyniclons were under Mephiles' control. They were now brainwashed by the power of the Chaos Emeralds, so now they can't remeber anything. "We will serve you, master Mephiles," the three said bowing to him.

A villianish laughter starts and then fades slowly in echos.

ON EARTH, TOKYO HIGHSCHOOL

"I'm so glad school's over," Mimi said, smiling. "Nothing but beaches from here on out"  
Megan nudged her friend, but it was too late.

"While you two are having fun, I'll be working at the cafe again," Zoey said, with a look of defeat.

"Think of it this way," Megan replied. "You won't be working every day. Besides, I know something that will make you feel better." Zoey looked at her friend skeptically, knowing that the one thing that could make her happy this summer, spending time with Mark, seemed out of reach.

"I can lend you my homework before I go on vacation, so you won't fall behind." This made Zoey relax somewhat, and a smile came to her face.

"Really? You guys are the best! If you want to help me out even more,  
though, you could always get a job at the cafe," Zoey stated.

"You have better luck becoming a mew," Mimi replied. Megan and Mimi laughed at this, while Zoey smiled to herself.

"So what do you have planned for today, Zoey?" Zoey thought about it for a second before answering.

"I know I have something to do, but...Oh my gosh! I can't believe I forgot. I have to pick someone up at the airport." The shock had caused her tail to come out, but she was able to hide it from her friends before they noticed.

"So who's this mystery person, Zoey?" Mimi asked. "I bet you're just going to meet up with some cute boys without us."

"No, really. Some family member just flew in, and I have to pick him up," she replied, her tail finally retracting. "If you want you can come, but-"

"Okay," Mimi interjected, dragging Zoey off towards the airport.  
Megan just shrugged her shoulders and followed.

INSIDE AN AIRPLANE, NEAR JAPAN

Brandon was in his seat, with his hands held together behind his neck and snoring abit with his legs crossed, and listening to a music player with the headphones on. The music was still playing and loudly. "Z...Z...Z...Z..."

The speakers then went off and the Pilot spoke.

"Attention passangers, we are now at the destination, everyone get ready for landing, welcome to Japan." He said then the speakers turned off.

Once the plane landed and they were aloud to leave the plane,  
Brandon was soon woke up and got up stretching. "Hmmph..!!" He rubs his neck abit and then looks out at the plane seeing it about to take off then widens his eyes and gets his stuff, and makes a jump for it.

"Oh crud, Oh crud, Oh crud!!" He said with the plane about to lift into the air but he makes it intime and jumps off, running inside the AirPort.

Zoey, Mimi, and Megan were walking side by side upon entering the airport.

"So, where is he coming from? That could help us to find him faster"  
Megan suggested.

"Umm...somewhere in America," Zoey replied.

"Well that's helpful," Mimi said. "America is kind of big, Zoey."

"I know...I think my dad said something about New York." That said, the three began to look for the boy.

"Common!! Wait up!!" He shouted out and the doors were about to close to the outside and was far from it. He started moving abit faster and reaches his hand out.

"Hurry up, Hurry up!!" He shuts his eyes and then opens them seeing himself inside the AirPort then widens them when he finds that he was.

"Wh-what the..??" He said turns his head abit to both sides. //I was just outside about a second ag--" He hears something from close by.

Zoey felt something weird, but closed her eyes and shook it off.

"Is everything okay, Zoey?" Megan asked.

"Yeah..." Zoey replied, opening her eyes.  
It was at this moment that she saw a boy who looked somewhat familiar.

"Could that be him?" she asked, thinking aloud.

"Well, we won't know until we ask," Mimi said, once again dragging her friend along.

//Huh..??// He thought to himself as he sees Zoey and her friends drag her over to him to ask if he was her cousin. He has really never seen his cousin till now so he didn't know nothing about her.

'How am I supposed to tell if it's him?' Zoey silently asked herself. 'I feel like I've seen his face somewhere before, but where?  
Oh wait, now I remember!' Zoey took a picture out of her bag and compared the boy in it to this one.

"I think you are my cousin," she said, showing him the picture. "I'm Zoey Hanson, and these are my friends, Megan and Mimi"  
The two waved, Mimi thinking Zoey's cousin was kind of cute.

He takes he picture and looks at it, and then spoke. "Yeah thats me,  
nice to meet yea Zoe-Zoe." He puts his hand out and waited to shake her hand. "Am Brandon Hanson."

Zoey took his hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too, Bran-Bran." If he was going to call her by some weird nickname, the least she could do was return the favor.

//...Bran-Bran..? Phff...// He smiles abit and stopped shaking her hand. "So then, I guess this is the part where you take my bags??" He said holding out two of them, smirking.

BACK AT ZOEY'S HOUSE

He opens the door and then walks inside and looks back at Zoey. "You alright there Zoe-Zoe?" He smiles having his hands behind his back.

'Urgh!' Zoey thought as she brought Brandon's bags into the house. 'He's almost as bad as Elliot and Corina! I can't live with this.' Although she was upset, Zoey put on a fake smile and brought his bags to the stairs.

"I'm fine, Bran Bran," she replied. "One question, though. You don't drink tea, do you?"

"... Iced Tea?" He shrugged abit. "Sure why not?" He said taking the bags and puts them into the spare room.

'At least he's not another Corina. Iced tea I can handle,' Zoey thought, as she began to make some for him.  
When she finished Zoey brought the iced tea to the spare room.  
"If you'd like I could take you for a tour tomorrow before work."

"Alright." He smiles and sitting on his bed which was fixed, room posters up, game consoles up, computer laptop plugged in, and alot of other stuff. "About time, am vamished" He said with a smirk, also it was only one minute.

"What made you come to visit?" Zoey asked, ignoring her cousin's comment.  
As she said this she was looking around at the stuff Brandon put in his room to see what sort of things he liked.

He widens his eyes and then shook his head. "Ugh- you know, I wanted to meet the other side of the family and sense it was Summer and all.. When do your parents get home?"

"They should be home soon. My parents would have greeted you at the airport, but they had somewhere else they needed to be"  
Zoey sighed and waited until she thought of something else to say.  
"So, what do you do for fun?"

"Really... soo.. what do you like to do here really while your by yourself?" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"There was..? What happened?" He said tilting his head abit.

"Never mind," Zoey said, getting up to leave.  
Apparently her cousin hadn't been paying attention.  
"When my parents come home I'll tell them that you're here. If you need something, knock on my door"  
That said, she headed for her room.

"Okay.. seeya Zoey." He rubs the back of his head abit then looks out the window. "Hmm..."

Mini Mew sensed Zoey's frustration and appeared beside her. "Mini Mew's here for you, Zoey." he said as he rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Thanks, Mini Mew," Zoey replied, smiling slightly. "You're a true friend."

He smirks and gets his skateboard, and looks back at the window, opens it then jumps out onto a tree then jumps down on his skateboard and rides off into the city.

There was the same Crystal Hedgehog, ontop of Zoey's house with his hands folded together, and watching him leave the house with hand now under his chin. "Hmmm..."

AT THE PARK

He grinds on a rail with his skateboard, then jumps off once he gets to the end grabbing his skateboard and runs into the park. "Finally,  
some fresh air." He looks around seeing other normal people in the park, some were couples, some were familes, and some were just alone.

His stomach started to grawl abit and he holds it. "Ughh... thats right.. I forgot I didn't eat anything at all durring the flight from New York. And I am not going to eat airplane food..." He said running to see if somewhere in the park there was a place to eat. "Theres gotta be someplace that I could ea-- Aah!" He said falling back after hitting a Cafe.

He shook his head and rubs his forehead. "Ughh.. dumb cluts... what the??" He looks up and straight at the Cafe Mew Mew building and raises his eye brow abit. "Huh..?" His stomach began to grawl again and he held it once more. "Ughh... I'll take my chances!" He said walking inside.

Welsey was supervising the cafe when he saw Brandon arrive. He went to him. "Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew. Please leave your skateboard outside, we don't allow those things in here," he said.

He looks at his skateboard and nods. "Oh, um okay." He said then put it outside of the cafe then walks back in. "Alright."

"Now wait here, one of our waitresses will come to serve you," Wesley said as he went back to the door.

Out of nowhere Kikki begins doing cartwheels and flips,  
eventually landing right in front of the customer, menus in hand.  
"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew. If you'll follow me I can show you to your seat," she said, as she began to lead him to a table.

He widens his eyes, seeing that kind of performance and smiled softly then nodded and did what she asked. "Sure, alright."

Kikki handed the boy a menu once they reached the table. "Just call me over when you're ready," she said before going to wait on other tables.

He nods and held the menu in his hand, picking things to his liking and then after a few minutes and nodded and puts his menu down, calling for her again. "Waitress."

Kikki returned quickly after the boy asked, once again flipping to his table.  
"What can I get you?"

He smirks as he sees her perfomance again and then looked at his menu. "Yeah, I'd like a Strawberry Shortcake,a Pudding Cup, and a Veggie Shake." He said then gave her back the menu.

"Coming right up!" Kikki headed into the kitchen, and came back a few minutes later spinning plates and glasses. She delivered them to her tables, all of the items landing perfectly in front of her customers. The last to get his was Brandon. "Enjoy!"

He was amazed by her talent and clapped his hands as he applaud for a few second then ate his food that he had ordered.

Kikki smiled and bowed as he applauded and then headed to the kitchen to put more orders in. Once she finished with that she waited for her customers to finish eating or to call her over with another request.

He smiles as he sees her walk inside the kitchen and sighed softly. "Whadda' woman... girl." He said and shrugged then was about to eat more of his food but then hears something. "..." He gets up from his seat and looks at a window, quinked his eyes abit, and saw black smoke in the city. He checks his wallet and puts the money he owed them on the table then runs outside, grabbed his skateboard and skates into the city.

Zoey entered the cafe. 'She has a big audience, as usual,' Zoey thought as she scanned the customers. 'I'm just glad I don't have to work today'  
"Hey Kikki. Did you happen to see this boy around?" Zoey took out the picture of her cousin and showed it to Kikki.

"Yep! He was just here, but I don't know where he went." Kikki replied.

Zoey sighed and headed towards the cafe exit, where she saw black smoke coming from the city.  
'I wonder what could be causing that?' Zoey thought. 'I just hope Bran Bran didn't go anywhere near there.'

Brandon soon stops at the scene of the fire and holding his skateboard after he jumped off it again. "What happened here...?" He walks slowly to the building was burning and then suddenly a huge cystal golem monster jumped out from the building with a loud roar and about to attack Brandon.

"Aaah!!" He shouts out in fear and gets out of the way before it lands onto the ground. It caused a vibration in the ground and some windows shattering near the area. "Ughh!!" He gets launched up abit from that and in the air. "What the?!" He falls to the ground and shuts his eyes. "Heeeellllppp!!" He shouts out again but then his body began to turn slowly and landed on his feet without damnage. He opened his eyes and shocked at the sight of it. "How did I-- Do that??"

Renee had seen the smoke on her way back from a photo shoot and decided to see what was going on. Although the mews weren't needed to fight the Cyniclons anymore, Renee still helped protect the city when she could. 'What is that thing?' she thought as she looked over the crystal monster.

Brandon then turns his head over and looks at Renee. "Huh"  
The Crystal monster then looks over with its green eyes and then walks over, making small pot holes into the ground.

"You might want to get out of here, kid," Renee said, looking directly at the boy. She then turns back to the monster, taking her sunglasses off, and transforms. Her whip appears, and she launches her attack at the crystal golem.

The crystal golem was not damnaged and instead it grabbed to whip and tugged her right to him with force then punches her stomach.

Renee fell to the ground, wincing from the pain.  
'What is this thing made out of? And where did it come from?' she wondered, looking the creature over once more. 'I can't let it destroy the city, no matter how powerful it is'  
She slowly rose from the ground.  
"If you want to destroy this city, you will have to go through me first"  
That said, she jumped onto the creature's fist and used it to propel herself onto its back.  
'Now let's see what this thing can do,' she thought, ready to dodge whatever it could throw at her.

The golem monster then takes its fist and trys to attack her and making bigger holes on the street. "Soooonnnniiiicc..." He said softly with a demon-like voice.

"What??" Brandon turns his hand and steps back abit gripping his hands.

The golem monster slowly turns his head to Brandon and gets up with its hand forming into a crystal blade.

"Tambourine Trench!" Kikki cried, arriving on the scene.  
She landed in front of Brandon and aimed her attack at the monster.  
Meanwhile, Renee managed to dodge the golem's attacks and met up with Zoey, who was on a nearby roof.

"It took you long enough," Renee stated.

"Yeah, well...what is that thing?" Zoey hadn't seen enemies that weird since the Cyniclon's defeat. "It seems to be after some 'sonic,' though I'm not sure what that is. Also, that boy won't leave," Renee replied.

"Boy?" Zoey stated, turning to look. 'Ah! What is Bran Bran doing here?' she thought.

Kikki also turned to the boy. "You okay?"

Brandon had his head down and his hands were on the pavement, on his knees not saying a word. "..." Soon he began to chuckle in a different kind of way, it sounded different from his own voice.

The cystal golem then runs over to Brandon and grabs him by his neck, speaking out again. "Soooonnniiic.  
Meeepppphhiiillleeesss..." He said with its crystal blade pointing to the side of his head.

"Heart Arrow!" As soon as the monstrousity pointed his blade at Brandon's head, Corina launched her arrow, hoping to knock it away.

"We apologize for being late," Bridget said, making a slight bow.

"How about you speak for yourself? My tea time was interrupted due to this," Corina replied.  
The two then jumped down on either side of the golem's fist,  
accompanied by Renee, Zoey, and Kikki.

"Let's do it, girls!" Kikki cried, flipping onto the golem's hand and kicking it, trying to get the monster to release its grip.  
Renee used her whip to grab hold of the crystal being's wrist and pulled, getting it out of Bridget's way. "Now!" she cried.

"Deep Sea Surge Attack"  
Bridget unleashed her attack on the crystal body, avoiding the hand that held the boy.  
At the same time, Corina fired arrows at its back, and Zoey tried to pry the monster's hand open.

Brandon stopped their attack by putting his hand up and snapped his fingers. "... What about Mephiles?" His voice was completly different and it sounded exactly like Sonic and his eyes turned green. "If heres the cause of this.. why dosen't he step to the plate right now?"

Mephiles then appears from behind Brandon and with his hand out. "You were saying?" He then launches out an energy sword from his hand."

"Not this time!!" He smirks and does a back flip and makes it from behind him.

Mephiles instead attack his own creation and kills it, turning it into nothing but dust.

"Hey I've learned my lesson from last time, why haven't you?" Brandon folds his hands and smirk.

Mephiles grips his hand and the energy sword dissapears. "..."

'Bran Bran? It can't be,' Zoey thought. 'His voice...his eyes'  
Meanwhile, Renee was frozen in place and could only watch as the creature was defeated.  
'This power. It's as if the boy if posessed, but by what?' she wondered.

Kikki looked into the boy's eyes and saw someone different than who she had met earlier. She thought back to when he applauded her acrobatics, and wondered how someone could change so drastically.  
"Who are you?"

Meanwhile, Bridget somehow felt defeated, although the city was now safe from the monster.  
'It seems as if there might be a new monster, but his intentions have yet to be revealed.'

Was she thinking about Mephiles, or whatever was possesing Zoey's cousin?

...Only time will tell... 


	3. Old Rivals

Episode Two: Old Rivals

"I thought you were dead... how'd you come back...?" Brandon said with his hands still folded and tapping his foot with Sonic's voice still.

"..." Mephiles stood there silent and gripped his hands more.

"I'm waaaaiiiting..." He frowns and waiting for an answer.

Mephiles then turns his body and punches his stomach, sending him into a building. "Hmph!!"

"Ugh!!" Brandon his head first at the building but not taking much damnage into it.

"I'd like to say the same with you." Mephiles said walking over to him slowly. "I should of taken you down years ago..."

"I didn't think of all people you'd come back." Brandon said with a smirk and one eye closed.

"Don't worry, there are more then just you..." Mephiles grabs his neck and begins to choak him. "But I intend to kill you most of all!!"

Brandon closed his eyes and feeling the sharp crystals of hand cut him abit to it was making it much worse for him to breath. "Err..aaahh!!" He trys to brake from his grasp.

'How does Bran Bran know this creature?' Zoey thought, watching the two. All of a sudden, the hedgehog began choaking her cousin, and Brandon's cry snapped Zoey out of her thoughts. "Oh no you don't!" she stated, chraging the hedgehog and summoning her weapon. 'There is no way he's getting rid of Brandon.' "Strawberry Bell, Full Power!" She aimed her attack for the hedgehog's back, hoping to avoid hurting her cousin.

"No wait!!" Brandon shouts trying to stop her before she attacked them but it was soon too late. As soon as she did, Not only Mephiles was attacked, but him also. Both were launched at the building and Brandon slips into too parts. Thats right, Sonic was split from his human body and the Brandon body was on the ground lying there, a souless body.

As for Mephiles, he started to fade under the ground. "When I come back... I'll have more return... I... swear... it..." His last word echos as his vanishes it a purple like dust.

Renee ran towards Mephiles, but by the time she reached him he was purple dust. Meanwhile, Zoey ran towards Brandon and knelt beside him, taking his cold hand in hers.

"I'm...so sorry," was all she could manage to say before her eyes welled with tears.

Corina accompanied Renee, while Kikki and Bridget walked over to Zoey.

"Umm...who's this guy?" Kikki asked as she slightly kicked the blue hedgehog.

"I believe he could have been the one posessing Brandon," Bridget stated.

"Well maybe we should tie him up, and get some answers," Kikki stated, pulling out some rope and donning a detective outfit.

"It won't be that easy," Renee said as she walked over to the group,  
Corina alongside her. "After all, if he was posessing this boy, he had enough power to stop all of our attacks."

"So what do we do?" Corina asked.

"For now, we have to move to a more secure location," Renee replied.

"But, what about the boy?" Bridget asked.  
Renee's face gained a somber expression, and she shook her head. This caused Zoey to release the tears she had so far been able to hold back.

"C'mon," Renee stated, taking the hedgehog up in her arms and heading towards the cafe.  
She was followed by Bridget and Corina.

"I'll stay with you," Kikki said, transforming back to her normal form.

Zoey did the same, and Kikki silently watched her friend cry.

In Brandon's dead hand appeared a Chaos Emerald but none of them saw it. "..."

Sonic then quickly wakes up seeing them carrying him away but tried to break from them. "No!! Lemme go!! I gotta get back in him!!" He said yelling.

Renee stopped, but didn't let go.  
"What are you talking about? And how do we know we can trust you?"

"Am the only thing that keeps him alive!" He shouts out and looks at them all. He then jumps up in the air and gets inside him.

Brandon then widens his eyes and holds his heart. "What happened?! It felt like my heart just stopped!" He pants alot and taking a breather.

Zoey stopped crying once she heard her cousin's voice and hugged him.  
"Thank goodness, Bran Bran." She and Kikki had transformed back to normal before he came to, so they wouldn't have to worry about revealing their secret identities.

"You may not believe me, but this crystal monster was attacking the city, and the mews saved you," Kikki stated, pointing to Corina,  
Renee, and Bridget. She didn't want to freak him out by telling him the whole story.

"I think we should head home now," Zoey suggested, getting up and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Are you feeling okay?"

"We'll be heading out now, too," Renee said. "Oh, and the next time someone tells you to leave a battle scene, you might want to listen"  
That said, the three left and only stopped once they were both out of earshot and out of sight.

"We can't just leave them," Bridget said. "What if the hedgehog comes back"  
Renee was silent for a minute before responding.

"I'll be keeping tabs on him. In the meantime, you and Elliot can work on finding information on those hedgehogs, their purpose here,  
and what they have to do with that kid."

Bridget nodded, and the three went their seperate ways.

"What in hey is that thing?!" He said backing away from it alittle with his eyes widened.

Mephiles was speaking into Tarb's mind so only he could hear him. "Taaarbb!!" He shouts loudly. "I never told you to leave our world! You could be seen!"

Kikki felt like someone was watching her, but when she looked she found no one. Meanwhile, Zoey was trying to figure out how she was going to explain why Mini Mew went up to her, as well as what the little guy meant when he said that Brandon was a mew.

"You're a mew? Really?" Zoey asked Brandon, pretending she didn't know the true identities of the group members. "Do they have them in New York?"

"Have what in New York?" Brandon asked and then his green eyes appeared again and Sonic spoke to them.

"Acttualy that would be me, sweetie." He said smirking and rubbing the back of his head.

Zoey was very confused.  
'Aren't I still talking to Brandon?' she wondered, looking her cousin over. 'Wait...it's those eyes again.'

"Who exactly are you?"

"Sonic's the name am your cousin's soul... or his other half you could call. And you me and Brandon, are related apparently." He said with a grin.

"Who has a hedgehog for a soul?" Kikki asked. "And if you truly are his soul, why does it seem like he's a different person when you take over?"

Kikki wasn't buying it. Zoey, meanwhile, just waited for Sonic's response.

"Thats me, I'm his... exrta boost you could call it." He said and then his eyes fade and back to his normal ones. "Whats going on??"

'How am I going to expain this one?' Zoey thought. "Umm...well-"

"Have you ever felt a need to let out your inner hedgehog?" Kikki interjected.

"Uhhh... what??" He was confused and didn't know what she had ment by that. The Chaos Emerald next to him started glowing slowly and brights up the place, changing him into his Mew Knight's suit. "What the?!" He looks at himself and it was a combination of Blue Knight and Zoey's.

"Does this answer your question?" Sonic spoke out again and then it went back to Brandon.

"So this gem makes you transform?" Zoey asked, looking it over.  
'I didn't think anyone could be a mew unless Elliot had a hand in it,' she thought.

"..." Brandon blushed softly raises his eye brow abit." His middle finger then had a ring on it. "Huh?" He looks at his ring and blinks twice."He's now the most handsome mew, right Zoey?" Kikki stated.  
It was the first time they would have a guy on their team, other than Mark.

Zoey noticed that Brandon was blushing and smiled.  
'I wonder if he has a girlfriend. If not, I'll make it my mission to find him one,' Zoey thought.  
Kikki, meanwhile, was looking at Brandon's hand.

"Do you think that ring is his weapon?" Kikki asked.

He looks at it and then shrugs. "Beats me..." He shakes his hand seeing if i'd do anything. "Nothing."

"Well, I'm sure the mews will be happy to have you on their team"  
Kikki said, "although they don't really have much to do nowadays"  
She shrugged and then turned to Zoey.

"Do you think you'll be okay taking him on your own? I have to get back to work"  
Zoey nodded.

"Yeah. Besides, if anything else happens,"Zoey replied. "I'm sure he can protect himself. After all, he is a mew"  
That said, Kikki waved before flipping onto the nearest lampost and eventually cartwheeling out of sight.

His Blue Ears and Tail pop out and his tail begins to rapidly wag alot while watching her leave. "... wow..."

"Hey Bran Bran," Zoey said, turning to see her cousin excited as he watched Kikki leave.  
'Wait...he doesn't...' "You like her, don't you?" she asked, nudging him slightly.

"I really don't know what to do..." He said rubbing the back of his head. "How do I get someone like that??"

Zoey thought about it for a second.  
'I'm not sure if Kikki's ready for someone else, after what happened with Tarb...but I think living without love is a waste'  
"You've got a lot to learn, Bran Bran. How about I start teaching you on the way home?"

"Well, alright... wait, whos Tarb?" He said walking back home with her.

THE NEXT DAY

He wakes up earily and walks to Zoey's room, seeing if she was awake yet for work at the Cafe. "Zoey?"

"Zoey, its almost 9:40 your gonna miss work at Cafe Mew Mew." He tried to call her and see if she would respond.

"What?" Zoey cried, jumping out of bed. "Not good, not good! Elliot's going to kill me." She quickly got changed and finished getting ready for work. "Thanks Brandon. You can come visit later if you want," she called on her way out.

"Alright." He follows her at the same pase she was at, hoping for the samething she wanted, not to be late.

Zoey then ran to the cafe, eventually sneaking in the back. 'Hopefully, Elliot doesn't notice,' she thought, heading to the front of the cafe to take orders.

Meanwhile, Kikki was dropping her siblings off at daycare.

He then stops in his tracks, seeing Kikki dropping her siblings off at the daycare. "..." He forgot what he was doing and stood there, watching her.

Kikki waved goodbye to her siblings and did a back flip before turning towards the cafe. She hadn't been expecting anyone to be there, though, and ended up running right into Brandon, accidentally knocking him over.  
"Huh?" Kikki looked down to see what she had run into, and realized it not a what but a who. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she cried, getting up. "Are you okay?"

Brandon was abit dazed but got up after she did and rubs his head. "Am fine Kikki." That was a pretty nice move there, before you crashed into me. He puts his hands behind his back and said what camed from the heart. "... How you doing?"

"Thanks," Kikki said, smiling and taking a bow after receiving the compliment. "I'm doing fine, by the way"  
She began walking towards the cafe when she stopped and turned back to Brandon.  
"Would you like to walk with me? I could to more of my acrobatics, if you'd like."

"I'd l--... Okay." He said with a smile on his face and begins to walk with her inside the cafe.

Kikki returned his smile and entered the cafe.  
"So," she whispered, "have you spoken to the mews, yet?"

"Not really." His tail only pops out and she didn't nodice, while it was wagging slowly.

"Well, you should. Like I said before, I'm sure they'd be happy to have you," Kikki replied with a wink.

"Hey Kikki," Zoey called, balancing a few plates, "I could use some help."

"Oh, right away Zoey"  
Kikki did a backflip and landed just before the kitchen doors.  
"I'll be back soon, Brandon. I just have to change into my uniform first"  
With that she disappeared into the back of the cafe.

Meanwhile, Zoey stood behind her cousin. "I don't think it's a good idea to let the customers see your tail, Bran Bran," she whispered.

He looks behind him and then blushes deeply, covering it with his shirt abit shocked. 'Not again...' He thought.

He then whispers to Zoey. "Will you stop calling me BranBran, its embarrasing when am near Kikki... that was just for kicks." He said blushed still.

Soon, a man entered the cafe. He was a punk rocker type, and looks around the area. He looks at Brandon. "Nice tail, where'd you come from," he asked.

He then hides behind Zoey and blushing deeply. "Its fake!"

Jarred eyed Brandon for a while, then starts to leave. "Weirdo," he said.

"Wait, don't leave," Zoey said, adressing the boy. "This cafe has the best desserts in town. I couldn't possibly let you regret not tasting them."

At that moment, both Kikki and Renee came out of the back, dressed in full uniform. 'Oh, but I have a lot of tables right now,' Zoey thought.  
"Hey Renee. Can you show this boy to a table? Thanks."

Zoey then went to wait on other tables, while Renee picked up some menus and sighed. "Follow me." With that she led Jarred to his table,  
leaving Kikki to seat Brandon.

"Hey, do you have to leave or do you want to stay for a while?" kikki asked. "If you stay, though, you'll have to order something."

"Sure why not.." He smiles and takes his wallet out to be ready.

Jarred looked at Renee. "Sis, why are you working here? I thought you were doing good being a model and movie star," jarred said.

"I am," Renee replied. "My agent said this would help me increase my fan base, though, so here I am." It wasn't exactly the truth, but it would work. "Well, do you know what you want?"

"Well, I'll have the strawberry shortcake and a cup of your best coffee. All this air travel's making me tired," Jarred said.

"You'll get used to it," Renee said, taking back the menu. "Your order will be done shortly." With that she left for the kitchen, having Zoey make the coffee. After all, Jarred was expecting it to taste good. After a few minutes she brought it back out and placed the coffee and cake on Jarred's table.

Meanwhile, Kikki took Brandon to his seat. "Tell me when you're ready to order."

"Thats okay, I know what I'd like." He said smiling softly and told her the order. "I'd like just a Bannah Split."

"Banana split, huh? Sounds good to me," Kikki stated, heading to the back to get his order.

"Hmm.." Brandon waits for his order and smiles softly, watching her go get the order for him. 'Shes just got that speical charm to it.  
but I don't know what it is.' He thought to himself.

Kikki came out shortly, spinning the dish while doing flips through the air. After a few seconds she landed in front of his table and placed the banana split in front of Brandon. "Enjoy," Kikki said with a smile.

"Thanks, Renee," jarred said smiling as his sister left. he started eating.

MINUTES LATER

Jarred walked out of the cafe and walking the streets after having paid for the meal. "Man, my big sis has gotten good with her two jobs. I wasn't useful to that band," he said to himself as he walked to the hotel room he was staying in.

I'm guessing Renee for Jarred and Kikki and Brandon for the next

Her brother seemed like he was feeling a little down, so Renee decided to follow him and see if she coud help. She went up to his hotel room door and knocked. "Jarred?"

Jarred opened the door to see renee. "Oh, hey," he said.

"So, what are you up to?" Renee asked. "It can't be much fun if you're cooped up in this hotel room."

"I know, but I don't have the money to afford a real house, not now since that band I was in for years went rock bottom," he said.

"Well, you're welcome to live with me if you'd like," Renee replied. "Sorry about your band, by the way."

"It's okay," jarred said, coming out of the room with his stuff.

"Is there anything you feel like doing?" Renee asked.

"Maybe you can give me a tour of the city later. man, I've been gone for so long, who knows what i've missed," he said with a sigh.

"Not much, really," Renee replied. "It's actually been kind of quiet around here."

All of a sudden screams were heard inside the cafe. There were flocks of cystalized falcons flying everywhere inside the Cafe and attacking some people, and also damnaging the tables and destroying the food.

Renee turns her head hearing that sound of scream and terror and so did Jarred. "What was that?" Renee asked.

MINUTES LATER, AT THE CAFE

"Wh... what are those creatures," Jarred said as he pulled out a katana and starts slashing at the falcons.

The falcons sqreeched in terror and vanished into dust with each attack by his katana slices through them like paper. And their were many more to go.

Renee had transformed before following Jarred into the cafe, and began to attack the falcons with her whip.

Meanwhile, Kikki knew she couldn't transform in front of the customers, so she used a combination of silverware and acrobatics instead, hoping that it would have the desired effect.

At the same time, Zoey got a weird feeling, almost as if someone was around, someone she once knew, and they were watching. Even so, she couldn't see anyone. 'Oh well,' she thought.

Dren saw Jarred come in the cafe. The human boy looked at the alien wierdly.

...But they were in for a big suprise... 


End file.
